fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Soul
Chapter 34 Victor looked at his sword in astonishment. His perfect blade had been broken. "A barrage of pinpoint shots so powerful no magic can defend against them," said Jason panting. "Unfortunately you lose the ability to use magic in the used arm for five seconds," said Mephiles. Victor stood dumbfounded, his fist shaking, then he started laughing. "You broke my Sun's Spirit too. Wow! No one's ever pushed me this far before. I'm glad I met you Jason, I thought I'd never get to use this again." Victor's skin turned green, his muscles bulged, but his armor simply fit itself around him as his body slowly built in size. His eyes turned green, and two bolts came out of his neck. He was easily seven feet tall. "Monster Soul!" "Is that a Take Over spell?" asked Jason to Mephiles. "It must be, but I've never seen anything like it." Victor charged at blinding speed. "Shocking Bolt!" His fist cackled with blue lightning as he punched the ground were Jason was standing. He was barely able to dodge in time, breaking free of the ice using Black Rocket. "This form is usually a lot slower, but due to my Reequip's armor, I'm just as fast as I was before!" Victor grabbed Jason by the neck and slammed him into the ground, shocking him as he went down, and created a crater on impact. "Die!" Victor brought down his lightning covered fist. "Black Bullet!" Jason shot Victor in the stomach, slowing his fist long enough for him to dodge the strike and break free. Jason gained some distance. "This forms a close range fighter." "Right let's keep our distance," said Mephiles. "You know I haven't gotten in a fist fight in a while," said Jason. "If we die it's your fault." "I know." Jason coated his hands in black darkness magic. Victor coated his in lightning. "Shocking Bolt!" "Black Rocket: Darkness Stream!" Jason shot a black stream of Darkness Magic from his elbow to propel his fist forward. He matched Victor's power as their fists collided. "More!" The stream grew larger as he began to take the upper hand. He overpowered Victor causing him to fly, crashing into a wall. "I guess it's going to take more than brute strength to beat you," said Victor. He coughed a little and got up, reverting to his normal form. "Time to show you my next form. Monster Soul: Vampire!" His skin turned pale, and his eyes red. His canines elongated into fangs. He Reequipped into his Snowflake Armor. He put his hand on the ground. "Flash Freeze!" The ground quickly froze, covering it in a thin layer of ice. Jason began to slip, almost falling over several times. Victor charged during one of these moments of imbalance. Jason launched himself back with Black Rocket and flew into the air. Victor jumped and flew after him. "Black Blade!" Jason slashed at Victor, but he blocked it. After holding for a few seconds, he noticed that Victor blocked with his fingernails. Victor knocked the blade back and sliced Jason's cheek with his nails. Jason used Black Rocket to punch him, but Victor blocked the attack with one hand. "Your blood is mine!" Victor pulled Jason in close and bit his neck, his fangs sinking farther and farther into his flesh. "Mephiles do something!" screamed Jason, although it was very strained from the holes in his neck. "He's trying to take your blood," said Mephiles.'' "Luckily I occupy your blood."'' Victor removed his fangs and coughed up Jason's blood, now colored black. "What was that?" "Trust me Victor no one should ingest my blood," Jason put his hand to Victor's stomach. "4500 mm Black Cannon!" Victor was blasted back into the ground creating a small crater. The icy floor erupted underneath him. "Ya know sometimes I forget how lucky I am to have you as a partner," said Jason. "You'd probably be dead right now if I wasn't," said Mephiles. Victor got back to his feet. "I guess I'll need to unveil the full power of this form." He swelled in size, his skin becoming covered in brown fur, leathery wings coming out of his back, and pointy ears coming out of the top of his head. He became a giant bat creature. He flew back up to Jason. Jason blasted himself forward trying to match Victor's power. The two collided. Suddenly Jason's body began to vibrate. He coughed up blood. He lost his momentum causing Victor to overpower him. "What was that?" asked Jason. "My full vampire form can cause vibrations using supersonic blasts," answered Victor. "You can't touch me without hurting yourself, but I don't even need to get close to you." Victor let out a high pitched screech. Jason grabbed his ears and screamed in agony. Blood came from his ears, eyes, and mouth. He dropped to his knees.